


A Normal Household

by wind14



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lactation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wind14/pseuds/wind14
Summary: A perfectly normal house of people...well one of them is, anyway.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Normal Household

Ken opened the door to his house, and took off his shoes. His friend Alex followed, tossing his shoes to the ground in excited disarray and closing the door hard. Ken had just gotten the new video game they'd been waiting for first and they had run back from school as fast as they could to play Bing Bing Wahoo 2. Alex realized he had never been to Ken's house before, since Alex's parents had spoiled him with so many games and toys that it had always been the ideal after-school hangout. 

The tumult and door slam alerted the living room's current occupant. 

"Ken dear, is that you?" A mature, smooth voice sailed from the next room. 

"Yeah Mom, Alex came over too."

"Oh, that's wonderful. Be sure to enjoy yourselves! I'll bring up snacks before I have to go to my appointment."

The two boys jogged through the living room on the way to the stairs, but when Alex saw Ken's mom on the couch, his gait froze in shock. She was gorgeous, with long dark hair swept up in a ponytail, beautiful skin, and dainty features. She wore a baggy sweater that was nonetheless stretched to bursting by massive, perky breasts that appeared to be braless. None of that was what had petrified the boy, though. The culprit lay below, where she wasn't wearing anything. A huge cock, still apparently soft, hung out over the front of the couch drooling a constant stream of clear liquid into a bucket. Even in its obviously flaccid state which was already at least a foot long, veins lined its long surface and the apple sized head gurgled from how much precum poured out as the sizable bucket grew fuller by the second. Huge balls the size of cantaloupes filled the space between her legs; though as large as they were, there was plenty of loose sac skin surrounding them. A collection of filled water bottles and empty (soon to be filled?) water bottles lined much of the table's surface area. The owner of the enormous cock in question was paying very little attention while engrossed in a magazine article.

After a few moments, she finally noticed the stationary spectator.

“Oh hi there, I’m Ken’s mother. You can call me Karen...or mommy, if you’d prefer.” Karen smirked to herself at her joke. 

“Um, thanks for having me…” Alex mumbled while his eyes darted between all of the distracting parts of Karen’s body.

“Come on and give me a hug! It’s only polite.” Karen put her magazine down and motioned with her arms outstretched, inadvertently pushing her huge breasts together and emphasizing them further. She enjoyed how completely frazzled she was making her son’s friend.

Alex shuffled over and leaned in to hug Karen lightly, only to be pulled in and enveloped by enough boobflesh to completely surround his midsection. He wiggled in surprise then started blushing furiously while his already short-circuited brain struggled to compute his friend’s mother. A few moments of reverie were interrupted by a sound similar to a faucet being turned further to increase the water flow. As some small splashes on the hardwood floor began, he managed to pull himself out of the hug and look down. The bucket had now been overflowed by the formerly drooling, currently gushing cockhead. The mostly soft penis also seemed to have gained an inch or two in length and her balls appeared to be visibly throbbing, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Oh, don’t worry about this sweetie. I’ll clean this up and get you boys your snacks in no time. Now, off you go!”

Alex didn’t need any persuading after what he considered an incredibly awkward encounter and raced up the stairs to where Ken had long since been getting started on setting up the new game.

\- -

“Uh, Ken...I’m not sure how to say this but...why does your mom have a penis?” Alex managed to sputter after they’d played the new game for a bit.

“What do you mean? Your mom doesn’t have one?” Ken asked obliviously.

“I don’t think it’s normal for girls to have one.” Alex was beginning to wonder if he was the crazy one.

“Well either way, it’s not really a big deal. Except for sometimes when my mom's thing gets too big to control anymore, but that only happens once a month or so." Ken's eyes were glued to the TV screen as if the conversation were no more interesting than today's weather.

*Knock knock*

"Mind if I come in boys?"

"Sure thing Mom!"

Karen came in bearing a tray of milk and cookies, this time wearing a long skirt. However, the skirt did little to disguise a certain prominent bulge. Moreover, a condom heavy with new precum hung visibly just below the hem of the skirt much to Alex’s continued consternation. 

"Mommy's going to blow off some steam then I'll be going out. Make sure not to get into any trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay Mom, we're just gonna keep playing until dinnertime then."

"Don't forget your homework~"

Karen left and the sound of her footsteps receded into another room on the floor, followed by a firm door slam. 

\- - -

"Gotta go to the bathroom." Ken got up and rushed out of the room, clearly having held it for as long as he could. 

Alex mulled over his curiosity for a moment, then got up and left the room. Muffled female moans came from a closed door down the hall. His throat got dryer the closer he got to the door, and he gulped before very carefully turning the knob just enough to open the door a sliver. 

The source of the moans wasn't visible from his vantage point, but even though he couldn't see most of Karen's body, he could see several condoms scattered across the floor; all beanbag sized and completely full of a whitish liquid. Splatters of the copious liquid matted parts of the floor, permeating the room with a thick, virile aroma that wafted even to the door. It couldn't all be from just now, could it? At the periphery of his vision, he saw Karen's hands slipping a new condom over the tip of an even longer, thicker cock than before. He couldn't see all of it so he couldn't estimate how much bigger it was. 

"Mmf, just one more to take the edge off and I'll go...hnnng!" 

Karen moaned as her big cockhead abruptly expanded to let out thick blasts of cum that filled the condom in moments. Some of the abnormally sized load even backwashed out onto the floor once the condom had been effortlessly stretched to maximum capacity. 

"It might have to be a few more actually...oh, what have we here?" Karen mused aloud and she faded from view for a moment. Suddenly the door Alex had been holding onto carefully was swung open, inadvertently tossing him to the ground. Karen's bare feet lay in front of him. Before he had time to look up, white liquid struck the floor in front of him and began pooling into a puddle. Finally looking up, he beheld the full scope of what he'd been peeking on. Her cock was massive compared to before; it was probably 2 feet long with veins bulging and constantly bobbing up and down impatiently while drooling a new puddle of cum despite having just filled all those condoms. Her balls were much larger too, obviously no longer able to fit between her legs after growing to the size of watermelons and throbbing visibly to their own perpetual rhythm. 

“Ummm...s-sorry...I uh...didn’t know….” Alex mumbled while transfixed by her rod’s commanding presence.

“Didn’t your parents teach you it’s naughty to spy?” Karen’s cock suddenly throbbed as if to agree, spurting slightly harder for a moment. Thankfully, the pile of cum sailed cleanly over Alex and landed in the hallway. “Oh my, excuse me for a moment.”

Karen used both hands to push her cock to the side then moaned while another gallons upon gallons sized load exploded out of her swollen member in a few seconds and covered the wall next to the door. The semen was so thick and sticky that it barely moved down the wall, the inconveniently congealed mass a stark contrast to the almost clear precum from earlier. Karen released her powerful penis and it swung back into place, scattering more cum "droplets" everywhere. It was just as hard as before, her balls were the exact same size, and fresh cum had already begun adding to the puddle in front of Alex again as if nothing had happened.

"Sorry you had to see me in this state, sweetie. I'm about to go meet some friends and I wouldn't want to hurt anyone or get fully hard, you know? Anyway, run along and do Mommy a favor: don't tattle after spying~" Karen winked before shepherding Alex out of her room and once again firmly closing the door. 

Alex sat in the hallway in shock. How was any of what he just saw possible? And she wasn't fully hard? She was already bigger than anything he'd seen before, even on the internet, by orders of magnitude. And how was her body capable of making so much fluid? He felt like a fever was coming on. 

"Uh, you okay Alex?" Ken's voice brought him back to reality. 

"Actually, I'm feeling a little sick. I think I'll go home for now. Thanks for letting me play, Ken." Alex practically mumbled while avoiding eye contact.

"No problem, I'll see you at school on Monday then!" Ken walked his friend to the door and saw him off, neglecting to mention there were gobs of glue-like cum on his face, hair, and clothes.

\- -

"Alright ladies, I brought water bottles for everyone again~" Karen unpacked her bag onto the floor of the volleyball court. A small group of mothers in the neighborhood met up on Fridays when they weren't busy for some exercise and gossiping. 

"Thanks Karen, you're always so thoughtful." One of the mothers, a tall blonde with an athletic build, took one first. There were only 6 women this week so they were going to have some friendly 3v3 practice. Everyone took a water bottle and started putting on their knee pads. Karen made sure that her extra "equipment" was secure between her sports bra clad breasts. 

The ladies played for about 30 minutes then stopped for a water break. Karen could hardly contain her anticipation, not to mention how erotic it was for her to see the other mothers chugging her precum, pouring it on themselves, and wiping their hands with it. Before long, they were completely doused in her pheromones. All their faces grew more flushed than some exercise alone would cause, and sweat began to mingle with other fluids in their spats. 

Karen's top was soaked with her own other fluids at this point and she decided the time was right. She pulled her top with difficulty up over her massive breasts, letting out a veritable waterfall of more precum that splashed against the hardwood floor and raised the pheromone level from arousing to panicked heat inducing. Her engorging cock flopped out from her mammary valley and she began lazily jacking it off while walking to the nearest mother and watched her constant flow of precum grow whiter and thicker by the second.

The first mother was a deeply tanned brunette who was definitely on the thicker side, though her breasts paled compared to Karen’s. She had already begun shoving her fingers inside herself frantically by the time Karen’s enormous cock started lightly spurting cum onto her body as it wobbled furiously. 

“Mind if I help you out with your issue?” Karen asked demurely while continuing to jack herself off.

“Yes...god...just fuck me now…” What little sanity left this mother had was wholly spent to beg for the dick in front of her.

“Sure thing, hun. Don’t worry, you’ll feel much better in a bit.”

Karen reached down to pull off the spats roughly, becoming more and more excited herself. She got on her knees and grabbed the mother’s thick thighs before plunging her oversized phallus brutally into the hopelessly soaked pussy. After humping a few times, she could feel her cum flow about to spike already. She pushed her cock in as far as it could go, which was only a fraction of its length, and let her cock fire its semen directly into the waiting womb. The mother’s belly inflated instantly from the sheer volume of the first shot, but most of the subsequent shots backwashed out onto Karen’s knees and the floor while her belly grew more and more taut with the virile fluid. 

“Now for the fun part.” Karen teased.

She thrust her cock even deeper than before repeatedly until forcing into the womb itself, now a much wider space to fuck due to her first load. It wasn’t long before she felt another unnaturally large pile of cum racing up her dick and she managed to shove much more of her length inside this time, causing her swollen cockhead to visibly bulge the outside of the mother’s inflated tummy. An even bigger load than before burst out, this time lasting much longer. Stretch marks began appearing as the tummy was stretched beyond pregnancy levels and Karen sighed before pulling her still-firing cum cannon out of the gaping hole and jacking off the rest of load all over the ecstatic recipient of her seed. Once it was over, the mother was twitching in constant orgasm beneath a localized cum swamp that covered her and constantly ran out of her pussy as she drained slowly.

Karen’s cock throbbed and it grew another few inches from the sight of its recent conquest while her balls were larger than when she’d begun, constantly pumping themselves full of gallons of new semen at an increasing rate every minute. She reached down to fondle one and could feel her fingers being forced apart more with every potent throb.

“It’s gonna be a long night, but that’s not such a bad thing...is it?” Karen directed her question to the tall, athletic blonde from earlier. She was frantically fisting herself while rubbing her clit while her eyes remained locked on the only thing she knew could satisfy her. Karen smirked and walked over at her own pace, while the amount of cum pouring out of her greedy cock passively kept increasing. Larger puddles were beginning to cover the floor of the gym already, and she’d only gotten started.

The blonde mother's eyes remained glued to the tool of her impending dicking even until Karen had walked so far that the engorged head was close enough to lick. Karen looked below her cock's prominent shadow: torn spats and a disheveled top had exposed a femininely toned core, but piles of overflowing cum now began covering her abs and slowly oozing along chiseled lines lubricated by sweat until dripping down her inner thighs to the floor.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I won't plug you up down there until you prove you can fit it in your mouth." Karen teased while wagging her oversized cock back and forth. 

Charging at her objective with mouth agape, the blonde mother ran into a problem: the head was too big to fit past her jaw. She circled with her tongue over and over to lubricate and soften the invader while constantly having to swallow mouthfuls of Karen's passive production. Finally she inched it past the initial barrier fully into her mouth. Sensing this, Karen wasted no time in thrusting well past that and right into the dominated woman's throat. Moaning while humping back and forth into the depths of her throat, she felt her balls seize up on their own and feed an even larger load than before to her horny hose. 

The expansion of her cock as cum ran through it cut off the mother's ability to breathe; her orifice was completely sealed by incredibly hard flesh and her mouth, throat, and stomach were flooded with so much cum that no room was left for air. Once Karen realized how big this load was going to be, she pulled out and creampied her wheezing face and hair over and over while excessive globs covered her body and surroundings. The former toned abs were now hidden not just on the surface by several layers of cum, but also by the belly newly swollen to capacity by a fraction of the potent orgasm. 

"Delicious...more….fuck me….please!" Despite having more than enough inside her already, the blonde mother was grabbing and lapping up all the cum she could once her breathing normalized again. 

"That's the plan, alright. Sorry about stuffing you a bit too much there, but you enjoyed it...didn't you?" Karen's mildly sadistic side surfaced and her cock had only gotten harder from facefucking this beautiful woman. Her balls audibly churned, already having replaced that enormous load and swollen larger with a few extras to boot. "Now, I'll plug you up down there as promised."

\- -

Hours later, every one of the other mothers had been fucked several times at least and resembled cum fountains more than people at this point. The floor was flooded and the walls were covered in impossibly thick semen that would require days of cleaning. Excess had been draining under the doors as quickly as the glue like cum would allow. Karen’s dick was looking a bit redder from all the friction but her balls were still as raring to go as ever.

“Ugh...well I guess I’ll have to shoot a few bigger loads to finish things off.” Karen said to herself while jacking off and aiming her behemoth at the ceiling. Rather than just letting the semen out, she flexed hard and mentally tried to draw out much more this time. A shot that made those condom filling loads look like a joke bulged her urethra obscenely. Once it reached the tip, Karen’s couldn’t help biting her lip from the pleasure while an explosion fired out at dangerous velocity and impacted the ceiling struts before it ricocheted everywhere. This orgasm wasn’t like the short ones earlier, it went on for minutes and likely exceeded the size of all the loads of the evening up until now combined. Finally, the white rain ended...or at least some of it, since the ceiling was now dripping constantly on its own. Karen’s balls had finally shrunk slightly, though not for long if she wasn't quick about this.

“Ahhh, that’s much better. Maybe two more of those and I’ll head home.” Karen wasted no time in roughly caressing her rod and squeezing her balls for the next round.

\- -

Karen left a pile of towels outside the building, along with detergent, and (normal) water bottles. The back door she'd left open after partway through her finale, when it had been blown open by a wayward blast. It was fortunate anyway, since she'd ended up going another five times instead of two, so the mothers easily might have drowned if not for the Karen-made river flowing out the back into the nearby woods.

The "volleyball practice" was just a pretext and everyone consented beforehand, though of course this was after each of them had individually tasted the unforgettable pleasure of sex with Karen. Convincing as many members as could make it to meet up for a weekly orgy was easy afterwards. The precum filled water bottles trick was new though, Karen smirked at how much they had probably enjoyed that twist. 

The increasing size and frequency of her loads signaled that her monthly full release would probably have to be soon though, unless she wanted another serious accident. Karen sighed while adjusting her still soggy outfit and started walking home. 

\- - -

“Mom, you were out pretty late last night. I heard you come in when I was already in bed!” Ken exclaimed good-naturedly while getting a bowl of cereal.

“Oh you know how it is, sometimes mommy has to stay out a bit late on her appointments. Did you heat up the dinner I made alright?” Karen turned on the coffee maker while in her conventionally sized bathrobe that did little to disguise her body.

“Yeah, the lasagna was great! Thanks Mom! Oh also, could I get some milk for my cereal?” 

“Of course, anytime sweetie.” Karen walked past the refrigerator to the table and pulled aside the bathrobe on one side to expose one of her huge breasts. She reached out to her sizable nipple and squeezed it while aiming at her son’s cereal bowl. A thick stream of milk surged out, immediately filling the bowl and overflowing onto the table. However, Ken was prepared as always for his mother and managed to catch most of the rest of the results of her momentary nipple squeeze in a cup before that too overflowed and the milk flow slowed.

“Thanks Mom, your milk is the best! Way better than what they have at school.” Ken greedily attacked his cereal with gusto.

“Aww, you’re too sweet. You’ll be a real charmer when you’re older. Did you see your sister last night, by the way?” Karen tucked her breast back beneath the robe, though it kept dripping residual milk into a growing damp spot on that side.

“I think she mentioned she was on a sleepover with some friends and that she’d be back sometime over the weekend.”

“That girl....honestly I don’t know who she takes after.”

2.

Claire groaned as light flooded through the bedroom window.

"Ugh...why the hell aren't those blinds closed…." She mumbled groggily as she turned on her side. However, turning her body pulled all the covers off her due to the protruding part of her body that was definitely completely awake. Cold morning air assaulted her golden tanned legs slick with the night's passive production but her mostly hard 18 inch cock and her bulging basketball sized gonads emitted more than enough heat to counteract it. 

Claire craned her neck to look up and over her huge breasts that obscured her view and reached down to pull her rod out of the entangling covers. Immediately after being freed, the eager appendage sputtered precum towards the head of the bed as it bounced up to its natural position. She wasted no time and started fiercely jacking off, eager to let out the stored up loads her balls had been constantly making all night. Her sensitive shaft responded immediately and swelled with further inches in length and width as blood rushed in, while Claire could see stars before her eyes as her first orgasm of the day arrived rapidly. She felt the pent up jism exploding up her shaft and she aimed her swollen glans away from the bed just in time for gallons of semen to gush out and paint the walls white. Her cumvein bulged with each enormous shot as it stimulated her insides over and over while her copious output dripped to the floor slowly...or what would usually be the floor. As the massive cumshots began to die down, Claire noticed the area around the bed was still flooded with cum from last night. Several of her girlfriends were propped up against the walls before falling unconscious, their heads still above the level of sloshing cum in the room. 

Two of the girls were in the bed with her, though still knocked out from the night's festivities. Their bellies were inflated with hyper virile seed, covered with layer upon layer of dried cum, and leaking from various orifices. Claire felt a rush of arousal at how hot it was to wake up like this, surrounded by copious evidence of her sexual dominance, and her balls seized up subconsciously to spurt out a pile of precum while her cock erected to its full 23 inch length. Her balls had several more loads in them before her morning wood might start to die down so she started stroking her still steel hard shaft again immediately while hopping off the bed. After a few moments of wading through the cum reservoir towards the door, she felt another huge load coming up and flexed it hard this time while pointing her female cannon right at the door. Such a potent liquid mass fired at full force easily knocked down the door then dented the wall behind it as several more huge shots at weaker velocity matted the hallway. Cum from the bedroom surged out as well, sure to eventually flow into the other rooms of the house even if there weren't any more semen added to the pile by Claire's heedless habits. However, there was no doubt there *would* be more added to the pile, as she had already begun to cajole the next orgasm from her eager anatomy.

"That was a nice warm-up, might as well give the rest of the house the Claire touch." 

\- -

After about an hour, the front door of the house opened. Claire stepped out, clad in her school uniform she had worn to the party last night after school. She'd taken it off right after coming in, knowing how things would turn out. The cutesy sailor top and short skirt clashed with her sizable breasts, tanned skin, and dyed blonde hair. Meanwhile, her now flaccid but still abnormally large penis hung below the hem of her skirt without even an attempt to disguise it. Cum coated most of the surfaces inside the house, and Claire couldn't help chuckling at how the house would probably still smell like her pungent semen for years. Pulling a lollipop out of her pocket, she started sucking thoughtfully as she closed the door and started walking home.

Ahhhh, Mom is gonna be mad I didn't ask for permission again...well, whatever. It's not like everyone didn't enjoy it, She thought to herself. 

While walking through the quiet neighborhood, someone noticed the lone schoolgirl and began following her. Claire stopped suddenly when her phone vibrated and she checked it. 

Another text from Mom wondering if I'm okay, ugh. Can't she just let me do my own thing? Claire fumed a bit then was startled as someone abruptly bumped into her from behind.

"What the hell is your problem? Ehhh?" Claire turned angrily, not exactly amused to be jostled. Unexpectedly, it was a very petite girl in a hoodie and jeans. Her glasses and bangs that covered most of her face gave the impression of nerdiness. 

"Um, I'm really sorry!" The girl looked to be on the verge of tears. "I just wanted to, ummm, ask you something, and ummm….I was spacing out while staring at yo-I mean while not paying attention and umm...I'm really clumsy….sorry…" 

Claire had already flipped right from anger to boredom as the girl endlessly mumbled. "Uh, do I know you?"

"Yes...um...I'm actually in your class…"

"Really? I guess I totally never noticed you before."

"I sit in the back...in the corner. More importantly...I never get invited to the parties...so I wanted to ask if you...umm...would be willing to...um…….." The girl couldn't finish her sentence as her blushing overheated.

"Lemme guess. You want me to fuck you." Claire grinned widely like a predator.

The girl just nodded embarrassedly. 

"Haha! Why didn't you just say so before? I'm always down to fuck." Claire kept laughing.

"Umm...thanks! Is there a good time to...meet up? I know you just did…*it*...a lot at the house party so you're probably too tired today..."

Claire stopped laughing. Her cock suddenly throbbed visibly and began erecting at high speed, pulling the hem of her skirt up with it. Inches upon inches were added to its intimidating length every second as it pulled the skirt high enough to expose Claire's balls. They had spent all of Claire's last few idle minutes pumping themselves full to the brim of incredibly thick schoolgirl semen. Their size almost equaled the basketballs she had woken up with and as they heightened production even further in response to arousal, precum began gushing out of her cock and splattering the sidewalk.

"That kind of thing is so not an issue for me. I cum when I want, which is like, all the time." Claire slapped her cock on the much smaller girl's shoulder and let precum drool all over her hoodie. "We're wasting time, I'm feeling seriously pent up y'know?"

The girl simply gaped at Claire's display of virility before Claire tugged her heavy cock off her shoulder then picked her up entirely with seemingly little effort. She strode over behind some bushes in the particularly unkempt lawn nearby and placed the girl on the grass. Impatiently, she pulled her hoodie and jeans off while her cock drenched the area with larger and larger spurts of precum as it wobbled. The petite girl was small everywhere, with a pronounced thigh gap, cute breasts that could fit in your hand, and a fragile looking physique. 

"Um...please be gentle…." The poor girl mumbled futilely.

"I don't do gentle. But I promise you won't mind." Claire pulled the girl's pink panties to the side and tried to shove her unyielding battering ram into the girl's tiny gate. With each failed attempt, more precum lubricated the stubbornly tight entrance and splashed onto the girl's flat tummy. Finally, her glans pushed in and almost immediately bottomed out in the shallow pussy. The girl's breath was knocked out of her and she unintentionally flexed her inner muscles. The stimulation of the tightening passage provided the perfect pretext for Claire's eager balls to pump the first enormous load up her ready cock. 

Claire irresponsibly creampied the girl beyond what the unpopular nerd had imagined possible from just hearing bits of lewd gossip about Claire near the more popular girls in the class. Her womb expanded with each prolonged spurt of fresh cum and her belly soon became stretched to pregnancy levels by Claire's first load. Her eyes rolled back as her body convulsed in pleasure and she promptly fainted before either of their orgasms were over. Claire pulled out once her partner went limp and moaned as her relentless balls pumped several more shots up her long shaft, redecorating the messy garden with a creamy topping and fertilizing the soil.

"Ugh, already? Can't believe I got hard just for one round of sex." Claire muttered to herself as her cock hardened even further and her almost-full balls throbbed in impatience. "Might as well just jack off the rest of it." She noticed some empty trash cans by the side of the house and her lust-addled brain couldn't resist the temptation of filling more receptacles with her overflowing cum. She flipped them on their sides to get a better angle with her unbending phallus while squatting and started caressing and squeezing her balls with her left hand. Her body's needs forced her right hand to caress her huge shaft faster and faster, and her balls needed little encouragement to attempt to empty their freshly made contents once again. Gallons and gallons of cum spurted out of her engorged cockhead at much higher velocity than with the girl as Claire just tried to let as much out as possible, denting and knocking the trash cans around with each blast aimed inside them. 

I forgot to ask her name...well, whatever.

\- - -

The latch turned on the front door and Karen heard the door open followed by soft footsteps from the couch in the living room. She was wearing a long dress today since she had to go grocery shopping soon, but the bulge of her soft penis distorted the fabric's movement as she stood up. Her daughter was home just in time for lunch. 

"Did you have fun, sweetie?" She asked melodiously to the skulking girl futilely tiptoeing past. 

"...Well, duh...you aren't mad this time?" Claire straightened her posture and tried to play off her failed attempt at avoiding the conversation. 

"Of course not, Claire-bear. I think it's wonderful you have such good friends that help you with your needs. I just like knowing where you go in case there's a, well, emergency." Karen's sweet demeanor left ambiguous exactly what kind of emergency she meant. 

"Okay, Mom. I just forgot to tell you this time. I promise next time I'll text you…" Claire turned to go up to her room.

"Oh by the way, I left the rest of the condoms in front of your room. I'm going out to get more now, I'll drop them off in the kitchen before going out tonight for my monthly... appointment." 

"Thanks, Mom. I hope you left more than just, like, 7 or 8. You know what happened last time…"

"I'll be back soon, don't worry."

"That totally didn't answer the question! Ugh...and why are you making such a big deal about cumming hard once a month? I bet it's not even an appointment or whatever and you just jack off a few times before coming home." 

"Claire, language! And you know they say a woman's libido peaks in her 30s...I promise, I wouldn't make such a big deal out of it if it weren't. I'm only trying to avoid getting our family into any more trouble. I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Karen walked out the front door, declaring the conversation at an end.

Claire sighed. I bet she can't even shoot as much as me anymore but she's just embarrassed to admit it. She opened the refrigerator and noticed several new but unmarked bottles of milk. Well, even I've gotta admit her milk is the best though. She poured herself a glass and finally trudged upstairs to hang out in her room. An industrial sized box of condoms that was mostly empty sat outside her door. 

Let's see...only 5 left. That selfish old lady! Hopefully she doesn't run into anything that slows her grocery trip down...

3.

It was only a short walk to the local grocery store, but Karen could feel her body stretched to its breaking point more acutely every step she took. Her breasts had engorged with so much milk that she was a few cup sizes bigger than usual, and they were pushing out against the soft fabric of her dress obscenely. Meanwhile, the condom she had slipped on just before leaving the house was already filling in moments from passive precum flow despite her flaccidity because of how pent up her now beach ball sized balls were. Her loose dress hadn't been a fashion choice; it was the only style capable of disguising her current state...for the time being anyway. 

She gingerly stepped through the automatic doors with wide steps to accommodate her body's two obstinate obstacles pushing her legs apart. She waddled as quickly as she could to the condoms section and grabbed a few boxes of the largest size the store carried before turning, too quickly. Her breasts wobbled excessively due to her abrupt movement and one bumped into the freezer door next to her. Karen moaned unintentionally from the unexpected simulation and felt her left breast release a little of her milk, gushing copiously all over the floor of the aisle for several feet and soaking that side of her dress. She needed relief soon, Karen thought to herself as she walked the rest of the way for the register and paid no attention to the young man barely able to stop gawking at her long enough to complete the transaction. 

\- -

Claire grunted as her body's copious fluids filled the fifth condom effortlessly while she roughly rubbed her dick with both hands. She laid on her side such that most of her long cock hung off the bed, and the now beanbag sized condom hanging off it joined the other 4 bulging containers of the high schooler's thick semen on her room's floor. An especially thick pile of cum erupted towards the end of her orgasm, overflowing the condom completely and popping it off her still-spurting cockhead. The sizable last dregs of her futa load joined the already semen covered floor; the same thing had clearly happened with each condom.

"Is that old lady seriously this slow? 5 condoms isn't enough to even get started. Well maybe she came by while I was spaced out." Claire mumbled to herself while looking down at her still very erect 23 inch length. She reached down to check her balls; they had tons of loose skin and were down to softball size but if she stayed hard like this they'd be bulging basketballs full of several new loads again in mere minutes. Actually, Claire smirked to herself, they'd be full again in minutes even if she wasn't hard. As if responding to that thought, her fingers were pushed apart by the rapid swelling already. 

"I'd better check before I'm full again." She groaned and pulled herself off the bed and out of the bedroom door without bothering to put on any bottoms. Ken happened to be coming back upstairs to his room and looked for a moment at his big sister's enormous, throbbing rod that was trickling precum constantly, then looked away just as quickly before moving to walk by her. However Claire turned her hips to block his path with her steely cock, knowing he wouldn't be able to make it budge even if he tried. 

"Do you need something, sis?" Ken finally made eye contact with his troublesome sibling. 

"Has Mom come back yet? She was supposed to pick more condoms up for me." Claire looked down at her much smaller brother with mildly menacing air.

"Yeah, she was in a hurry to go somewhere though so she left again right after dropping them off. Mind letting me by?" Ken pressed against her unyielding member to emphasize his point, though all his pressure did was provide the stimulus for it to raise slightly and spurt a pile of precum against the wall. 

Claire flexed her cock hard so that it was pulled up and slapped against her breasts, raising the phallic drawbridge for her brother. He passed under and she relaxed again, and the resulting wobble sputtered a mess of precum all over the floor. Without paying any attention to that, she went down the stairs while the jiggling of her cock with each step matted the walls as she passed by. A trail of thick precum covered every surface she passed. Finally she reached the grocery bag by the door and let out a sigh of relief to see it filled with condom boxes. 

The doorbell rang, shaking her out of her reverie. Normally she wouldn't answer the door like this but she wasn't in the mood to be polite...not that that particular mood struck her very often anyway. She swung the door open.

"Hello, is….oh my…"

The tall, athletic blonde mom from the volleyball orgy had come over to drop off some thank you cookies. However, she dropped her bag when she saw Claire's exposed and excessively throbbing nether region. 

"You're hot for an old lady. Are those cookies? I'll take them…"

"Uh...sure...but…"

"And you."

Claire boldly thrusted her cock between the taller woman's legs and hooked it up behind her, trapping the flustered woman completely. Her balls bulged with fresh seed, having reached their full size again even faster than Claire's estimate and her sac's skin was pulled taut. 

"You came at a good time, my balls just finished filling up again and I was about to waste a bunch of semen on some condoms. Instead, I think I'll have some fun with you...until you break and I have to use the condoms anyway." Claire laughed at her own joke, then her demeanor changed back to menacing as she began carrying the women easily on her dick back up to her room without even waiting for a reply. 

*I suppose she's her mother's daughter after all…* the blond woman thought in resignation as the sheer eroticism of being carried forcefully this way caused her panties to develop a wet patch where they rubbed against the high school girl's steel firm rod. 

\- -

Karen opened her car door to step into the forest outside town and cum poured out of the cabin. Her unruly penis had begun spurting cum by the gallon soon after she had gotten in the car, her testes just lightly pushing out the unstorable overflow. She was fortunate not to have gotten into an accident with the dual distraction of her growing cock's pleasurable passive production and her ankles, shins, and finally thighs being covered in semen as the car's interior became swamped. She wasted no time hurrying into the woods to a good spot to find release at last. Her drenched dress clung to her incredibly lewd silhouette soggily even as her erecting penis pulled the front up further and further as she moved as quickly as she could given her circumstances. 

Finally, Karen found a raised hill in the woods. She pulled her now pointless dress up over her head and her full breasts sloshed as they bounced downwards, spurting powerful streams of milk at her feet. Her cock was already bigger than it had been the night before in the gym, and each throb took it further and further away from that size. 36 inches, 38, 45...she simply couldn’t hold herself back from jacking off the thick shaft with both hands as her arousal drove her dick to enormous sizes. Meanwhile, her balls were following suit and she soon had to sit on them as they expanded far beyond what she usually allowed in her more regular releases. 

Karen took a hand off her still growing member to lovingly caress her huge sperm tanks as she finally let them work at their full potential. They gurgled with gallons upon gallons of semen being made every second as they stretched further across the ground under Karen, pushing her legs up on top of them. She didn't know how big her penis had grown, but it had slowed down at several feet and now constantly spurted powerful bursts of precum by the gallons. She pressed her breasts against her tree trunk sized rod, causing a milky spray on her shaft, and rubbed her arms and legs up and down frantically to try and quickly reach true release for the first time in a month. 

It wasn't long before her sac firmed up from reaching max capacity and her body was pushed up even further atop the mountains of ballflesh. Karen saw stars in front of her eyes and almost fell unconscious from the pleasure surging up her long shaft, and she knew it was only the beginning. Her cock had been angled mostly level with the ground due to its weighty bulk, but all her muscles tensed up as semen rushed to the tip, causing it to buck wildly with the first enormous shot of her load. An overwhelming deluge poured out at high velocity, instantly knocking over tens of trees in its path and causing a huge racket in the forest. Each shot created a larger and larger clearing in the forest that resembled the center of an expanding cum oasis. Hundreds, thousands of gallons were pouring out in mere moments of each spurt, and her orgasm was just getting started. 

Karen groaned as her release wracked her body with pleasure and her feet twitched and curled with each massive spray. She could feel so much cum inside her still, not to mention her unleashed cum factories constantly reloading her thick white ammo even in the middle of her orgasm. Her balls had only lost a little of their firmness but none of their size, and she began to worry that she might cause some serious damage to the forest this time. However, that worry mixed with the allure of giving into her incredible body's instincts without caring about the consequences and resulted in turning on the lewd mommy even more; her cock fully erected at last, raising the shaft upward before launching the next salvos into the sky. Each shot was fired with so much force now that they were reaching high in the sky before raining down over a wide area...including her home's neighborhood in the distance. 

Her cock's tip was constantly swollen from trying to accommodate the nearly constant flow blasting through it, but Karen knew she had to push even harder to finish this orgasm and mentally tried to release as much semen as she could to counteract her testes' tendencies. The flow was augmented instantly and became a constant spray of her potent juice creating an arc of cum clouds raining everywhere constantly. Her breasts also began spraying milk abnormally hard, swelling in size while releasing enough milk to start covering the new forest clearing from the beginning of her orgasm with layer upon layer of delicious dairy. 

With her body's heroic effort to empty itself, her balls finally began reducing in size. Karen rubbed her rapidly firing tits and cock in alternation, wishing she could cut loose like this more often. 

\- -

Claire groaned as her balls throbbed in annoyance at her new toy only being able to take three loads before falling completely unconscious. The poor victim laid motionless on the bed with her belly swollen far beyond pregnancy levels while a constant stream of cum oozed out of the volleyball mom's gaping pussy. Still, Claire thought to herself, three loads was above average. She must be pretty experienced. Suddenly, rain started striking the roof loudly. It had looked like clear skies not too long ago, so what was going on with the weather? 

She looked outside her window and noticed the rain was white and it seemed to be sticking to everything it hit instead of acting like normal water. It couldn't be...could it? Her cock interrupted her thoughts to belch a pile of precum onto the window, obscuring her view. Well, whatever. Time to break out the new condoms. 

\- -

Karen’s cock had finally stopped its seemingly eternal flow, reduced to sporadically burping out huge clumps of the remaining semen in her system. Her penis and balls had shrunk down small enough to let her move around again and she shook off her blissful afterglow to rush back to her car just outside the forest. She popped open the trunk and opened the cooler she always kept there for emergencies. Her basketball sized balls rumbled and began throbbing with obvious purpose. Despite just being drained of such an enormous load that there was still sperm raining down all over the town from the sky high arc of her eruption, Karen began to feel her spherical cum factories refill at an insane rate. In the few moments it took for her to grab 2 ice packs, her balls were reaching beanbag size again and forcing her legs off the ground. 

She placed the ice packs against her unruly testes to stymy her libido, and the sudden shock of the cold succeeded in stopping her cum production...for a few moments. The heat emanating from her piping hot semen sacs melted the ice and the reckless growth resumed until she was trapped on top of her balls on the side of the road. Karen's balls bulged almost full while her wobbling cock was already mostly erect again and basting the street with long spurts as a precursor to another megaload. Karen's anxiety over allowing herself to release an extra time this month disappeared as the unparalleled feeling of euphoria rose up in her in sync with her shaft bloating with the first shot. 

Hugging her huge rod, she accidentally pushed it down far enough to aim at the road. The stimulus of resistance was enough to trigger her second orgasm, and a new wave of semen began exploding out of her onto the middle of the street. The pile of sticky white sludge began sliding downhill as more and more was heedlessly added, and the whole road became a mere avenue for her stupendous output. The one way downhill back to town became quickly impassable as each pump of her unrivaled penis increased the flood that began trapping cars and carrying them to the bottom of the road slowly. 

Karen was rubbing, pushing, and pulling her oversized phallus every which way, unable to control her raw lust at all. The pleasure of blowing a load for this long was simultaneously draining and exhilarating for her. Well, at least she didn't need to worry about someone driving by and noticing who was blowing irresponsibly sized loads anymore, Karen thought to herself. She could feel her balls really working hard this time, as if the previous orgasm had only been a warm-up. Her urethra widened as she pushed even harder to empty her bottomless balls with a larger and larger constant stream of cum cascading not just down the road, but off both sides into the forest. The edges of her semen tsunami's expansion had gone downhill enough to start flooding closer and closer to the town's road system. The evidence of her sexual prowess was already easily in the millions of gallons of her potent liquid and her constantly refilling semen meant she wasn't even halfway done by a long shot...

\- -

Claire was woken up by a light knock on her door. She rubbed her eyes and rolled off the condom she had been leaning against before taking a nap. She walked through her bulging condom filled room to open her door. 

"Yeah?"

"Hey, sweetie. Just checking on you now that I'm home."

Claire looked back at her cum splattered window for a moment.

"It's pretty late for you to get back Mom, it's already dinnertime."

"Oh, there was a...road closure that slowed me down. I had to drive around the long way to get home. I think you might get the day off school tomorrow."

Claire perked up.

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"Oh, it's nothing too serious but I think it might be difficult to walk or drive to school tomorrow because of those...road closures." 

Karen couldn't help but blush slightly. However, Claire wasn't paying close enough attention to notice. She was thinking it was kind of weird that roads seemed to get closed once a month around this time. Well, a day off's a day off.

"Are you cooking dinner soon, then? I feel like I need to recharge a bit after blowing a bunch of loads this afternoon." Her balls were completely aching full, but her cock was as flaccid as can be due to her body temporarily prioritizing hunger over sexual reproduction. 

"Claire-bear, don't tell me you skipped lunch again! You know how important nutrition is! Why don't you have a glass of milk downstairs while I cook something nice for us? Tell your brother to come down too..after you put some clothes on."

Karen looked past her mostly nude daughter to the lightly moving and groaning woman still on her bed. Most of the cum had drained out of her at this point,running off the completely drenched bed in rivulets. 

"Why don't you bring her downstairs too? She's a family friend and I think I need to show her some of my own... hospitality... too."

"Okay, okay Mom…"


End file.
